


If the chaotic class met the chaotic team

by JJ_salinas



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Tsukishima Kei, You Have Been Warned, brief moment of erasermic, brief moments of kiribaku, brief moments of ukatake, other dimensions, this story is chaos, when I say the clubs I mean like two to four people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_salinas/pseuds/JJ_salinas
Summary: The darker haired male and the two toned haired male stared each other down. Even though Kageyama was taller by two inches. Todoroki was more imitating.Deku squeaked and tugged at the shorter male's sleeve while Hinata was yelling at Kage to into the gym. The orange haired guy tilted his head and looked at the other short one. "Hey. hey, hey! You green haired guy! How tall are you?" He yelled at him.
Kudos: 33





	1. Heroes meet volleyball

Whole class 1-A and their teacher Aizawa Shota got hit with a quirk that could transfer people to other dimensions. They all landed on the grounds of a high school in the country side unlike how UA is placed. The sound of shoes hitting the floor of the gym they were in front of. "Alright, break!" 

A voice yelled from inside of the gym. Two boys walked out of the open doors of the building Bakugo being the he is, he stomped his way over and yelled. "Hey, extras! What is this place?" Both of their heads shot to the way Bakugo was walking to them. "Uh..You are at karauno. Wait! Why aren't you all wearing different uniforms?!"

The orange one yelled at the whole class. Soon enough, someone shorter than the black haired male walked out. "Who are you yelling at red-Who are they?!" "This is class 1-A from UA high school. They are all first years and I'm their homeroom teacher Aizawa Shota but you can call me Aizawa." 

The male in call black called out as he walked closer to the other three. "O-oh..I'm Ukai Keishin or also known as Coach Ukai..These two are Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo" They nodded when they heard their names being called by their coach.

"Come inside" Ukai motioned them to enter the gym before telling Takeda to move the team to the other side and to put the net away. Once that was over, the team stood on one side of the court like they would for a game. 

The class walked in and stood in line according to their seating chart for class. Someone as tall as Deku walked over and waved. "Hello, I'm Takeda Ittetsu the advisor for for the volleyball team. I could see that you all must be from a different universe or dimension. Well, anyways let me introduce you to karauno's volleyball team" 

He stepped out of the way for the whole team to be seen. They all were wearing a number from 1 to 10, shortly after one by one they bowed as Takeda called their names. But sadly the team forgot they all invited about 15 people to join them for a game and to practice. Now the gym was filled completely with students and people of different heights and ages. 

Aizawa nodded and introduced his students and also told them about the powers they had which stayed in the new universe. Mineta soon shouted. "Two female managers! The black haired one is so hot! The blonde is cu-" He was cut off by Sero's tape and bowed "I'm sorry for hi-" "Who the hell said that about our queen Kiyoko!"

The skin head and the shortest member, if Sero remembered was named Tanaka and Nishinoya. They both walked up to the class with their 'imitating' faces but they soon dropped when they saw Momo and Mina. 

Aoyama put his arm out to cover Mina while Tokoyami and Todoroki put their arms out to cover Momo as well. The teacher walked over "Is there a problem over here with my students?" His voice boomed behind the two boys before the Daichi yelled. "Tanaka and Noya!" While that was going on, Todoroki got curious.

He walked up to one they already knew which was Kageyama. Deku gasped as he heard Iida yell at Todoroki to come back but the blue haired male didn't follow him. Midoriya ran after Todoroki to stop him from making a scene with the guy. The darker haired male and the two toned haired male stared each other down. 

Even though Kageyama was taller by two inches, Todoroki was more imitating. Deku squeaked and tugged at Shoto's sleeve while Hinata was yelling at Kage to into the gym. The orange haired guy tilted his head and looked at the other short one. "Hey. hey, hey! You green haired guy! How tall are you?" He yelled at him.

"O-oh..I'm 5'5" He answered the question as he got Todoroki away from the other one. Tsukishima laughed "Looks like someone is trying to take dominance from the king" The person behind the blond giggled and walked up next to him. 

Bakugo soon walked up to the little group. "Aye, you have the same stupid hair color as the shitty deku and the stupid freckles too!" Yamaguchi flinched and touched his cheeks then hair. Tsuki clicked his tongue and glared down at the ash blonde. "First of all, his hair isn't green. It's deep brown with green tints"

"Tsuki..it's fine. You don't have to say anything about it..since it's true" Yama muttered. The blond snapped his head to his childhood friend and bragged him out of the gym. Kuroo and Bokuto laughed loudly. "That will not go good for Yamaguchi!" "Good luck Yama!" They both yelled after the two. 

Kuroo walked over to Hinata and said. "Aye, shrimpy what is happening here" He looked down at everyone standing there as Bokuto ran over. "Hey, hey, hey!" He shouted as Todoroki flinched at the male shouting. "These two weren't introduced with the others and those ones over there too"

Bakugo growled out and pointed at the people he was walking about. The little group started to grow as Aone joined it along with Akaashi. The two UA students flinched at the taller one as soon as he walked over. Hinata noticed and introduced all four of them. 

"Oh, Oh! The bedhead guy is Kuroo..the owl looking one is Bokuto..the pretty one is Akaashi..while the 6'3 quiet giant over here is Aone..He doesn't talk much." Deku pulled out his book and wrote all the names down before asking what power they had.

They just laughed and told him they didn't have power but they said their positions in volleyball. And of course Izuku wrote it down and got yelled at by Bakugo for being weird. 

"I like shrimpy with the green hair. Can we keep him?!" He shouted to the pudding haired male who was playing on his psp with a large jacket over his shoulders. "No, Kuroo you can not keep the green boy! He’ll just boost up your confidence more than it already is! Lev stop messing with that guys arms!" 

Yaku yelled at Lev who was messing with Shoji's arms along with Tendou talking to Tokoyami who was next to Shoji. Yaku sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry that his idiot is messing with you and your arms..Sorry again.."

One hand shifted into a mouth to give his name to the shorter male in front of him. "My name is Shoji Mezu and can you save Tokoyami from those two..you see he is pretty smaller than the two and I think he is scared"

The light brown haired male shooed the two players from Shiratorizawa from the shorter one. Once Tokoyami noticed him, he bowed his head in thanks but he was soon bombarded with questions from Lev. "Wow! You're shorter than Yaku,,How tall are you?!" The bird boy flinched and backed up a little. "Sorry, I don't think he wants to talk about that at the moment. So please don't ask him that question ever again"

Shoji covered up the male with one of his wing like arms so the other could back off. "Oh My God! Lev!" The third year yelled and kicked the taller one with most power he had. Once lev was low enough, Yaku grabbed his head and made him bow "I'm so so sorry! I didn't think he would ask that!" 

"Uh..Shoji" The lighter grey haired male nodded and moved his arms for the shorter one to be seen. "It's okay..I guess we don't really have those loud curious people like him so my height is never in the conversation plus I'm not the shortest one..The one hanging by the tape over there is 3'6 so.."

Tokoyami pointed to the purple balled hair that was coming out of the cocoon tape which was hanging from the ceiling. The two normal students looked up at it and made a weird face at it.

Kirishima walked over and chuckled. "He's not very manly so my friend over there Sero has to tie up the guy so he wouldn't touch the girls and I guess the girls here were more prettier than ours but I wouldn't know. I find all girls the same amount of pretty"

Before the 6'4 male could look at the male who was talking, Kiri was gone since he had to stop Bakugo from blowing up both Kuroo and Bokuto for pointing out his anger issues.

Talking about girls, they were all huddled together with Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Aoyama on the second floor. They all watched the chaos happening on the lower ground. "Aww..can someone please go get Koda..He seems so scared because that red head and tall beefy boy won't leave him and Sato along.."

Mina giggled along with Hagakure. Oikawa flinched at the invisible girl's laugh and sighed a little since he was the closet to the ladder. So he went and got the boy who was being bothered by Tendou and Ushiwaka. 

"I feel bad for everyone being bothered..we have to stay here until they find which universe we are in..and we also have to find a place to stay at for the next few days.." Momo spoke with her hand underneath her chin as she sighed. 

“Oh. Three can come with me and the other three can go with Yachi" Kiyoko smiled a little at the taller girl. "If that's not a problem we could also tell the others that as well but I don't have that much nutrients in my body to make a loud enough microphone..only if Mic was here.."


	2. The sepration of the class to the players.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the chaotic team meets the chaotic class. This time, class A-1 will be split up with the volleyball players there. Let's see if the students of class A-1 don't make trouble for the players.

Aizawa and coach Ukai decided that it would be easier if the class was split up between all the volleyball players there. Mostly everyone took a student home, while a few left empty handed. All the ones who took someone home had to explain that they needed to stay with them for a while since they either were kicked out of their home, transfer students or they were in trouble at home and couldn't go home for a few days.

Hinata took Deku home since he found that one more easy to talk to because they shared the fact that they fanboy over famous people or pro heroes. Both father's of the class and team according to their friends, Iida and Daichi were sent home together but it was hard to find the fact that the blue haired male had engines coming out of his legs. The both worrisome boys or Koda and Asahi were sent together since they got along better than the others.

Kaminari was sent with one of the taller male's home which was Lev. It was a trouble pair so Yaku went home with them. Both quiet giants which were Aone and Shoji got paired up as well. It was hard for Aone to explain him since of the six arms and the mask over half of his face. The two pretty boys, Todoroki and Akaashi were sent home together, but Bokuto got jealous and followed them home. Sugawara and Aoyama got along very well, which freaked out people so they got to spend more time together.

Ojiro was very shy so the best idea for Ukai and Aizawa was to let him go home with Ennoshita. Good thing, Ennoshita lived alone or he had to explain why the male had a tail. The three adults had a hard time finding a person to take Bakugo because he didn't want to be alone with a person he didn't know so he wanted Kirishima to go wit him. Finally, after about twenty minutes of thinking Aizawa pointed to one of the shortest people in the gym. "How about shorty over there take the two? Kirishima will be able to convince him to go"

Ukai nodded and called Noya over to inform him that the two will be leaving with him. The two toned haired male didn't mind since he had more people now to talk to when going home. Kuroo and sero were weirdly talking the home time they were there. No one knew why they talked but Aizawa told the black haired male to go with the two that came together. Tokoyami tried his best to go to stay with someone who wasn't loud or annoying yo him.

Kinoshita was one of the people that he didn't and was the last few that didn't annoy him throughout his time there. The bird head and a talking bird shape shadow was the hardest thing to hide from Kinoshita's parents. The tired teacher gave Mineta to the wildest of the whole that were left and they were Tendou and Ushijima. They hid the male pretty easy after all the male was literally half the height of the middle blocker and ace. Finally, the last class 1-A boy was sent home with another second year, Narita, which was Sato.

The last of the class, the six girls and the teacher. The girls were split up between the two mangers. Momo, Jiro and Uraraka were sent home with the last first year, Yachi. The last three girls Mina, Hagakure and Tsu were sent with Kiyoko. Eventually, the tired teacher left with both the advisor, Takeda and the coach Ukai.

The rest of the night was chaotic for the people who took home the loud and messy ones. But poor Mineta, he had horrified to grope a girl or even talk wrongly about one since Tendou threatened him. Ushijima just stood back and laughed quietly watching his best friend yell at someone who wasn't even half their height alone not put together. Yaku was ao annoyed by the end of the night, the two first years he had to take care of were yelling and running down the street. Kaminari soon short circuited himself by laughing to hard at the shorter one htting Lev.

Kirishima was in a high amount of distress while Bakugo yelled and yelled about blowing up the libero. While walking home, Kiri had to hold back Baku from blowing up houses. street posts and lamp posts because of Noya annoying him. No one else had trouble unless you count Asahi accidentally scaring Koda into stepping on the animal he was holding, Ojiro hitting thing with his tail in the small areas or Dark shadow crying about missing their midnight pet from Koda or the comfort quiet they get from Shoji.

Luckly, nothing very big happened so they class wasn't noticed by anyone else except for the players and the other people they lived with. It was hard for a few of them to explain why they looked the way they did or if the snuck through the window of their keeper's window. Now, lets see if they have to go to school the next day or will they be found by the UA staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who wants to see fanart of Aone and Shoji together along wit Asahi and Koda while Koda is holding a bunny in his hands? But I don't mean like ships, I mean like friends. Anyways, hoped you liked it and I don't own the characters.


	3. The chaotic night of the separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the chaotic class meets the chaotic volleyball team. This time, we get to see how the night went for the 'caregivers' of the class. Let's hop into the chaos.

The one's that went home first were Deku and Hinata. They didn't have any trouble getting through his parents but his sister Natsu kept poking at who Deku was and how he knew her brother. Finally, after a good hour of her bothering the two boys Hinata broke and told her that he was a friend from another part of Japan that she didn't know about. It was the most simple way to get her out of their hair and out of his room for the night. But Deku didn't might the little girl bothering him and trying to get answers out of him. 

Iida and Daichi didn't have a hard time either but the engines on the blue haired male's legs were kinda hard from hiding from the older one's parents. Soon enough they got through the living room and made it up to his room with ease. The rest of the night wasn't that hard for the two since they both got along pretty well. The only thing they talked about for the rest of the time being was about their teammates and classmates who caused problems for them. Asahi kinda had a hard time with Koda because he didn't know one bit of sign language and he accidentally would hurt the animals Koda called over for the taller one. 

Yaku of course had a complete hard time with the two he was set with. Lev got kicked around six times getting home to the older's home and Kami got short circuited on the walk. He had the younger one carry the blonde home since he couldn't really carry him himself. But once getting to the house, his parents weren't home so he didn't have to make up a reason why two first years were staying at the house. Aone had a good time with the six armed boy. He liked how quiet he was, how he easily he got along with him and how he understood with he was trying to say. Most of the night they were playing with the male's turtle, which was named Flippy. 

Todoroki didn't mind who he was sent with but Bokuto kinda ruined it for him. The loud 'Hey, hey, heys' got him pretty annoyed throughout the night. Once Akaashi gave what the frosted tipped male wanted, he quieted for a good hour and a half before he started to whine about why Todoroki was there with them. Again, Akaashi had to explain why the half and half male was there with them. Suga and Aoyama got along very well, since they both seemed to be the 'refreshing' one of the group. Suga's mother fell in love with Aoyama and wanted to have him around more often. 

Ojio and Ennoshita had a easy time since the brown haired male lived alone and didn't have to make up a reason. They stayed up until midnight talking about how they both sometimes get left behind in the group along with the few of their friends who got left behind as well. Kirishima wondered if he would have grown white hairs by the morning since Noya and Bakugo almost has the same personality. Loud, seemed like the only personality trait both had which caused Kiri to get mad a few times at them. 

Kemna had a easy time getting along with Sero since Kuroo informed the male about the social anxiety the false blonde. He of course get it quickly and started a slow and easy conversation with the shorter one as they walked home and to the station. But soon enough, they started to play video games together once getting to the older's house. Kinoshita quietly got Tokoyami through the house into his room since his parents were asleep by the time they got to the house. The two didn't talk that much but dark shadow did strike up a word or two with the ashen blonde.

Mineta only heard Tendou talk on the way to their dorms while the same hums and grunts of Ushiawa answering the red head. It was kinda hard for the two third years since the purple haired one was about two feet shorter than them. The most easiest way for them to keep a eye on him was either hold him on their shoulders or tie something on his wrist to see if he was close by or not. Narita had a fun time with the one he was sent home with since he got a late night snack of cupcakes he could take to the team and classmates in the morning. 

The girls of course had very much fun since it was like a normal sleep over. Yachi was home alone since her mother was sent to work that night and wouldn't be back home until that next more. Kiyoko lived alone so she didn't have to worry at all. Takeda was forced to stay with Ukai since he didn't want to be alone with Aizawa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was the same amount words of the other chapters of course but I will try to make the last chapter a little longer since that is the one where they get found.


	4. The day of the separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when everyone leaves and the world goes back to what it was before. But they get to remember what happened

The next morning, everyone wakes up and meeting at the gym. The UA kids and teacher gathers on one side of the gym while the others stood on the other side of them. But a few of them were talking with each other and laying volleyball together. Ukai and Aizawa both decided to get the kids all rice balls for breakfast since it could be made and bought at Ukai's store. 

They felt Takeda in charge but he did end up following the two men. Which left Iida and Daichi in charge of their class and teammates even though some of Daichi's teammates weren't even in his team. He didn't mind because it helped them both keep a few of the wilder teammates and classmates under control. 

Once the three teachers came back to the gym, they found a small item that reminded Aizawa of UA. He quickly picked it up and carried it with him without knowing it was the one thing that was getting them found. Momo and Iida settled down tables and chairs for everyone to sit and eat.

Something right outside of the gym doors, Takeda and Kirishima noticed something glow. They both shouted about it and made everyone aware of it. Aizawa was the first to get close to it and finally noticed it was an opening to their world. Present mic, King Vlad, and All might walked through. 

Everyone who knew them jumped up and clapped their hands. But sadly they didn't notice that they would never see their new friends again. But it did it the others. A few of them just stared and clapped their hands for them since they can go back home now. The other ones who weren't clapping were tearing up and frowning at the fact that they didn't get more time with the friends they made.

Tanaka and Noya were the first ones to walk up and say something. "Will we get to see you again?" Noya asked Kami as Tanaka nodded along to the question. Kami looked at Sero then at Bakugo. "I don't know dude...I have to see what Aizawa has to say about us coming back to this place again." The volleyball boys nodded and sniffled.

All the teachers noticed how a few of the students were actually sad to leave that world to go back to their normal world. Mic looked at Aizawa and waved him over. They talked for a little bit and they both agreed with them staying just for a little bit longer. 

Mic used his quick and announced it to the whole gym. It made everyone happy to stay for a few more hours. "Okay, students you can go off with anyone and check out this world for a little longer but be careful with your quirks..." Aizawa spoke and Mic cut in saying "But most importantly, have fun and keep your phones on so we can get in contact with you guys...Now go have fun!" 

Everyone that gotten to know each other through the night grabbed each other and ran off. Some of the students also grabbed their friends from the same world to join them. They ran to the parks, stores, and buildings around the school. They didn't go so far from the building. A lot of them wanted to take little items home with them so they could remember the world they were sent to by accident. Even with the lack of knowledge of this world, they liked it enough where they wanted to stay. 

Once the fun was over and they were called back to the school for them to leave. Everyone hugged their new friend and said their goodbyes. They held onto all the little gifts they bought to remember who they met and where they got to meet them. Everyone settled in their dorms and fell asleep dreaming about seeing the other world soon again to see their friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this final chapter. I made this chapter shorter than I promised, sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. There well also be more parts to this. It won't end until Class 1-A gets back home.


End file.
